Love Lost Revenge Regained
by Jena Skye
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 2 UP! His majesty has never been one to admit defeat, so begins a new game of darkness, lost love, and regained revenge…Dark fic.
1. Love That Burns Lust That Lives

**Hi Fans! I'm back! I will be reposting all my old stories and adding chapters! Please leave reviews! Thank you to everyone who has waited and who continue to support me despite my bad grammar and spelling. Lol **

**Xoxoxo **

**Much Love**

**Jena Skye**

**Ps: I do not own The Labyrinth = in anyway! J**

**Love Lost... Revenge Regained**

Chapter One: Love That Still Burns... Lust That Still Lives

The whispering light fades in to darkness... Drowning the good against the evil...

She has seen him before... She knows nothing of his presence... Only when he approaches does she remember his eyes...

Mismatched eyes of ice blue and warm green.

Eyes that have haunted her dreams, and tortured her thoughts.

Cruel... she whispers into the wind...

He hears her sweet, honeyed voice drip like liquid, as he stares hungrily at her sparkling, moistened, blood-red lips.

He shrinks into the blackness, as the shadows intertwine their greedy arms around their King.

This mortal has always belonged to him... nothing will ever change that.

Yet he, an immortal is a creature of darkness...

She is a mortal of light...

An angel in disguise...

An angel for his eyes only...

He longs to touch her ivory white face...

To look in to her deep, emerald green eyes...

To savor her quivering lips...

Yet he knows it is all too soon... He will come to her again... When the full, crimson moon bleeds into the purple sky, with its velvet coat of black shadows, and sparkling jewels...

Then and only then will he bring her to his side and make her his. He will have everything arranged... The scented candles, the exotic incense, white and red roses, potpourri, music, wine and champagne... everything a queen deserves, or could ever desire for her first of many romantic evenings with her Lord.

Then he will drink of her... He could see it now... His beautiful Queen... wrapped in nothing but his satin black covers and wine red silk sheets that graced his double king-size bed. Her deep mocha hair spilling onto the huge feather down pillows as he whispered the sweetest things into her ear... and savored every inch of her.

Her blood would be his...

And then she will forever be bound to him...

Yes, Jareth smiled to himself as he watched her in the shadows...

This fallen angel will be his... no matter what the cost...

So vowed the King of Darkness...

**- Jena Skye**


	2. The Anniversary Of Enemies

**Hi Fans! I'm back! I will be reposting all my old stories and adding chapters! Please leave reviews! Thank you to everyone who has waited and who continue to support me despite my bad grammar and spelling. Lol **

**I have been juggling alot with my performing and modeling. I do apologize for not updating. **

**Oh and to any haters... it's simple... if you do not like my stories don't read them. Thanks. :)**

**Xoxoxo **

**Much Love**

**Jena Skye**

**Ps: I do not own The Labyrinth in anyway!**

**All poems are Copyright of Jena Skye. **

**Chapter Two: The Anniversary Of Enemies**

Sarah shut the door behind her as she entered her haven. Here she was sheltered from the harsh words of her father and stepmother, Karen, as they argued and fought over Sarah's look. Karen wanted her out of the house, she said she was a nuisance, and a freak. She complained that she wore black and outrageous red, and about how her stepdaughter had no friends and was failing miserably in school. Her father Robert knew Karen disliked his daughter but he could not believe she wanted to kick her out of the house. After an hour and a half of bickering and arguing, Robert had given in to his second wife. Although Sarah was not going to be kicked out of the house, Robert would allow Karen a firm talking with his daughter when they got back from the party they were going to. Karen had firmly told Sarah through gritted teeth that she was to stay home on her Friday night, and look after her stepbrother. They had left the house awhile ago. Sarah looked up at her clock on the wall. 10:00pm Toby had been resting peacefully for about an hour or so. Dreaming of fairies, magic, and mythical creatures.

Sarah, inside her sanctuary, sat in utter darkness except for a few candles that dimly lit her room. Sarah stared into her vanity. Her delicate fingertips touched the liquid mirror, as if longing for the girl inside the mirror to be real.

Yet she knew she wasn't...

Not on the inside... she had changed...

She stared into her own glittering, emerald eyes. She knew she was different, she always had been... she had never belonged to this world... She had always been the loner... the outcast... As the candlelight danced, licked, and tempted the shadows, she realized just how ghostly white she was. She put a hand to her blood-red lips, and wondered how long she must stay lost in this world until she finally would gather up enough strength to utter those words that once flowed through her lips like liquid... the simple words out of a little velvet red book with golden letters. Which a year ago had caused her to change... Caused her baby brother to fall into the clutches of an unearthly Prince... a king who had a love for games... The words went something like...

_"I wish..."_

No. She mustn't! Sarah shook her head. "No..." she whispered half to herself, and half to the shadows. She must not even think of the words... For that may even conger up his creatures, his ugly, Goblins and monsters... Willing to do their master's every command... willing to take her three-year- old brother, Toby, away. She would not let that happen; never again!

Sarah sighed She did not want to think about this... about that day...which exactly a year ago today had occurred... her eyes widened... today was the anniversary of when she had last been to The Labyrinth... It did not matter, she thought, as she curled a dark strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes went dim and she looked towards the pale full moon, smiling evilly down on her innocent features. Tempting her to try and reach for its glittering diamonds that it offered so freely. Yet she knew, nothing came without a price... not even love... She wanted to cry as she recalled the words, which had destroyed him and his entire mighty kingdom...

_"You have no power over me"_

He was gone... She had killed him... And with him she had killed and buried the ashes of her soul...

She went and checked on Toby once more, before she crawled into the warmth of her bed. Welcoming sleep to wash over her... Before she dreamed, she had been barely aware of a shadow.

Looming...

Watching...

Waiting...

Sarah had awakened with quite a start. She looked up and saw it was almost midnight. As she clumsily rustled around to find the blanket that she had tossed aside during her short, restless sleep, her hand found a piece of white paper. She turned on her lamp and read the elegant handwriting in fine red ink.

_Blood is red... _

_Tears are blue... _

_You can't see me... yet I can see you..._

The ink smudged where her fingers had traced the words. The ink was fresh! The letter had just been written... She realized in horror that the letter was not written with ink, but in blood!

Sarah put a hand over her quivering lips and wrapped her other arm around her now-shaking body. Her eyes frantically searched her darkened room... Nothing... All she could see was blackness... Yet she could sense his presence... His arrogance and elegance made even the air silence and still with his very presence.

"Oh god," She whispered as she crumpled the expensive ivory white paper in her hand. "Oh God, please no..."

As she said this, His Majesty's form appeared, shadowed in darkness, yet she could make out his form and his eyes that were glowing.

"Sarah..." he whispered her name.

"Goblin King..." She stuttered.

As he approached her, he stepped into the moonlight spilling over her bedroom floor. He was dressed in a black poet shirt which was cut low and revealed his muscular chest. Tight, black pants, which, she noted to herself, fitted in all the right places, black riding boots and a black cape which had glittering designs and jewels carved into its silken material. His strikingly handsome, pale face held an evil smile and his blonde, shoulder- length hair was just as untamed and wild as ever. Much like his character. As well he wore his trademark; to match is clothing he wore black gloves on his graceful, slender hands.

She now looked into his cold, cruel, mismatched eyes that held something... something within them she could not place. Something she might mistake for what looked like... need...

"Y...you can not have him" She suddenly broke the unnerving silence between them, as he had caught her staring at him. She noticed now, just how close he was to her...

"Who?" he chuckled wickedly, his slight English accent graced his tongue. "I can not have who, Sarah?"

"T...Toby..." She faltered to say his name.

"I do not want the boy; he is of no concern to me. He never was." Her eyes widened as she backed away from him.

"But you stole him... you..."

"I did no such thing, my precious one. I took him because you wished me to. That is all there is to it. There is the truth...He never mattered... it was only ever for you..."

"No..." She shook her head violently from side to side. Letting her dark long hair fall into her face when she stopped. "No. You lie!" She shouted at him.

"No, Sarah... I never lie. Never...never to you."

"What do you want from me?" She gasped, trying to let it all sink in, but it wouldn't go down deep enough. She just could not stomach it.

What he was saying just did not register. It just did not fit into her brain. It was not the truth.

Or was it?

She bowed her head and shrunk back from his heartless gaze.

"Why are you here?"

"I've come to collect what is rightfully mine. What has always belonged to me."

He said these words with almost a hint of sensitivity...almost... he moved closer to her, as his hand reached up and gently titled her head upward. Forcing her to stare into the dark abyss of his eyes.

"You." As he said this she began to struggle. She would not let him win this game. Not now... not again... She just couldn't...

He knew he had won!

She tried to hit the satisfied smirk off his handsome face. He caught her wrist effortlessly in his hands and then roughly pulled her in to his chest.

"You are mine." He stated as he bent down and whispered these terrifying words into her ear. She noticed that she only wore her silk nightgown and she shivered.

She realized his gaze did not once drop from her eyes. At least... she thought. He is a gentleman. Yet for how much longer?

"Do not fight me, Sarah." He reached for her and pulled her closer to himself. "Or I will make it hard for you. "

She knew she could not fight him, he was too strong and she was too tired. Her eyes were starting to drift shut as Jareth's Magical glow surrounded them. "Sleep... little one...and dream of me" he whispered to her as her body slumped against him and he held her with one arm possessively around her waist as his other hand caressed her face. "For tonight I shall make your fantasies and dreams into reality. Sweet dreams"

Their two forms disappeared in a mist of the prince's magic and power, leaving a glitter trail in its wake.


End file.
